The Ripple in Written Destiny
by EscapingMyRealityx3
Summary: Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were far more important than she would ever be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV_. I just own my character and everything around her.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **I haven't played the game myself but I've seen a full walkthrough of the game and I have a general idea of it. And I also have the Wikia to help me. And I love Luna and I've had this idea for a while now. So lets see how it ends up. I think it'll be interesting.**

 **~[O]~**

 **Prologue ~**

Leanna Nox Fleuret.

My name.

Or so everyone else thought, because if you were to ask any of the people what my name was, they'd go: "That's Leanna Nox Fleuret, princess of Tenebrae. Everyone knows who she is."

But that wasn't always my name.

I haven't always been called Leanna.

I was called E... well, it hardly matters anymore. The point is that I wasn't always Leanna. Yes, I know. Crazy, right? But its the truth. I've been called another name, lived another life, had other parents and siblings and lived a completely normal life in a world where magic and daemons didn't exist.

I - _she_ \- had been a completely normal seventeen year old girl.

 _Her. I'm no longer that girl._

But I - _she_ \- died. Died of a decease that had been destroying her body inside out. The pain had been excruciating. It was the worst pain I - _she_ \- ever felt and it had seemed never ending. It went for days and days and more days. _She_ just wanted to die, to finally be free of the pain _she_ felt during pretty much all her life. _Her_ family hadn't been able to do anything, too poor to even pay for the surgery their young daughter needed. They had to watch their only daughter die in front of them.

Death had been cold and merciless.

The void was something that I never want to experience again. It _squeezed_ and _pulled_ my whole being - soul? - until everything felt numb.

Until . . . _something_ pulled me harder.

I'm not sure what exactly happened but one moment I'm in the void of death and the next I'm stuck in this place, warm and sticky and there's _someone_ beside me and I'm _freaking out_ and there's something _pushing_ me and I'm not sure what it is and then light flashes and I screamed-

People are never supposed to remember their birth for a reason.

It took me a while to understand why I couldn't see clearly, why everything was blurred and why I couldn't understand what was being said around me. I was traumatized to put it lightly. And I did finally understand _why_ I was breathing again, lets just say there were a lot of screaming and panicking.

I never want to experience being a baby again.

It was the worst time of my life but I hadn't been alone which was somewhat relieving. The other baby - my _twin sister_ \- was by my side constantly and we were rarely separated. Lunafreya, as I would learn to be her name later in life, and I learned to walk together, to talk, to write, to _live_.

She was my sister, my twin, my other half.

But to the other me - to _her_ -, she had been a _video game character_.

In that normal world without magic and daemons, the world where I lived was considered a product of someone's mind and put in a so called game called _Final Fantasy XV_ , if I remember correctly. Her memories were hard to reach now and they began to fade away as I became older but I still remember how panicked I had been when I first had a dream about that world. I had thought I was crazy.

I told my mother.

I was four when I told her. I didn't know what else to do by that point. I was so frighten with the idea of going crazy that I just blurted out _everything_ about the memories that weren't mine.

Mother . . . _smiled_ and held on to me as she explained me about _reincarnation._ At the time, I hadn't been old enough to completely understand but I understood the concept of it. Apparently, I had another soul inside of me and _her_ memories didn't completely fade away with her death. They remained in the soul and in that turn, in me. I had titled my head to the side and told mother that I didn't understand, my mother's laugh echoing in the room.

But now, now that I can _feel_ _her_ in the back of my head as if she was still alive, I understand completely.

Now that I understand _her_ memories, I know exactly what I have to do.

I was never supposed to exist in this world. There was never a Leanna in this world. But I'd use my existence as a weapon.

I would keep Luna - my twin sister, my other half - alive and I would make sure that she lived her life fully and happily. I would have to make sacrifices, I know but this became my goal.

I'd save Luna and my family.

Dying had been inevitable before. It was something I couldn't stop, no matter what I did. But this, I'd be able to change. Change her family's fate.

That's all I want. I just wan to save my family's lives, who were more important than mine ever would be.

They'd live.

I'd make sure of it.

( _But sometimes things don't go the way you planned them_ )

 **~[O]~**

 **I can't believe I'm actually doing a Self-Insert story. God help me. I'm completely crazy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV_. I just own my character.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **DarkDust27:** I'm glad you liked it! You're shipping them and they haven't even met? xD I can't say if its going to be that pairing but it might be a possibility. Who knows? ;)

 **GunBunnyShift:** Is there any way you remember the name of that FMA fic? Because I love that anime and I'd like to read that one. It sounds interesting. Thanks for the words of encouragement! Hopefully I don't screw this up.

 **Savage Kill:** True, true xD I've been crazy in many ways. Well, maybe she just _thinks_ she can change stuff. Who knows? ;b

 **The first chapter had a better response than I thought it would. Thank you, guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!**

 **Also, if there is anything I get wrong about the story of the game or the characters, please tell me and I'll fix it.**

 **This chapter will be different than the next ones. I wanted to show some parts of Leanna's time as a baby and child with her family and their prespectives and it ended up like this. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter One ~**

 **M.E 734**

 _She's crying again,_ Ravus thinks to himself at the sound of his sister's wails from the other side of the door.

He opens the door to the twins' bedroom, the crying immediately intensifying and steps inside, walking over to the crib. Lunafreya was curled into herself and from it looked like fast asleep but her sister not so much. Leanna was screaming, her eyes tightly shut and face red as tears stream down her chubby cheeks. He doesn't really know what to do. He knows that Mother is going to show up anytime now but he _hates_ seeing his little sister like this.

Determinedly, the blonde six year old reaches into the crib and grabs his wailing sister to try and call her down.

"Shh, shh," he whispers gently, cradling her against his chest, her cries being muffled by his shirt. He sits down on the small couch that the room has, so he can make her more comfortable in his arms. "It's okay, Lea. It was only a nightmare."

At least, that's what he thinks made her wake up crying. She _had_ been sleeping so the only reason would be a nightmare. And Ravus gets it. Nightmares are scary. He shudders at the thought of his own. Leanna's cries begin to subside as he gently rubs her back and holds her close.

"See?" he says, meeting his sister's blue orbs with his mismatched pair. Leanna stares up to him, hiccuping but no longer screaming. He wipes away the wetness on her cheeks and smiles, "Are you feeling better?"

The two year old stares up to him with bright eyes and then, slowly but surely, her lips turn up into a small smile and she gurgles happily, reaching for his face.

The boy laughs and lets his sister touch his face, when Mother comes rushing into the room, looking panicked.

"Ravus?" she questions, her face still sleepy for having been woken up by the screams, "You managed to calm her down?"

He nods, holding a finger to his sister and Leanna grabs onto it, a cute gurgle leaving her lips. "I couldn't stand hear her screaming, Mama," the boy replies, looking up to the queen.

His mother smiles and lays a kiss on his forehead, running a hand through his hair, "You did well."

And then, Lunafreya, who seemed to have sense that her twin wasn't by her side, starts crying and Mother rushes to her side to calm her down. Ravus continues staring at the baby on his arms, who also stares up to him still giggling. He holds her close to him, hearing her cooing into his ear, looks at Lunafreya, who was in Mother's arms, and promises himself to always be there for his sisters.

They're his little sisters.

And no one is going to hurt them. Not even nightmares.

Not while he's here.

 **~[O]~**

 **M.E 736**

"Leanna, _stop_!"

Sylva regrets immediately the force she uses on the word and the way she was raising her hand in that moment of frustration, when her daughter flinches away from her.

Her little girl was curling into herself and was looking at her with such fear on her eyes that it made the mother's heart break in two. It was something she has noticed as she watched her daughters grow up. Whenever she scolded Leanna, the girl would flinch in such a way that made the woman wonder why her own daughter seemed so afraid of her. There was something in her eyes that Sylva did _not_ like. No, she didn't.

She's glad that Lunafreya was with Ravus so she didn't have to watch this.

"I am sorry," she whispers as gently as she can and reaches for Leanna, only to pause when the girl flinches again, "I am not going to hurt you, honey. Please do not be afraid of me."

The four year old just curles into herself, "Tha's wha _she_ used 'o say," she mumbles, stumbling quite a bit on the words.

But Sylva understands. She understands because she remembers when Leanna came running into her room and started telling her about the dreams, the _nightmares_ , the _memories_. She had understood that there was another's soul inside her baby's body and that the being's memories was making her daughter go crazy, for the lack of better word. Sylva had explained to Leanna what was happening and since then, the nightmares became less frequent and almost non-existent. The memories were inside her daughter's head.

And that's why she was reacting so violently to her loud voice and raised hand.

The owner of the memories must've had a horrible mother.

But Sylva's _not_ a horrible mother.

"I am not like _her_ ," she says, eyeing Leanna in the eye - blue against blue, "I won't _ever_ harm you or your sister or brother. You will never be hit by me. _Never_."

Her little girl that she loves so, _so_ much remains still, still watching her before she reaches out with a small hand. Sylva immediately responds with one of her own and Leanna's little fingers wrap around the bigger hand. She smiles a small smile.

"I 'now," she says and everything's okay.

Sylva gathers her daughter in her arms, so, so relieved and kisses her head.

Since then, she never rose another hand at her daughters or son.

 **~[O]~**

 **M.E. 738**

"Do you enjoy reading about the Ancient History?"

Gentiana watches the small six year old jump in surprise before turning around to face her. Leanna held the book labelled _Eos' History_ to her small frame, blue eyes watching the messenger before she smiles and nods.

"Mm. Mama told us a bit about it but I wanted to know more," the Oracle's daughter shrugs, "It's interesting to learn about it."

"And what are your thoughts about the prophecy?"

Gentiana supposes that it's a bit odd to be asking a six year old about such a thing but from the time that she spent in the Fenestala Manor, she's seen that Leanna is quite a different child from the others of her age. Very aware of everything around her and if Gentiana didnt know any better, she'd assume that the daughter of the Oracle was much older than she appears to be. She has always found the girl either reading about the story of Eos or about the Crystal and the Oracle.

Leanna bits her lip, a habit of when she's nervous, the messenger notices, "I think the p-prophecy shouldn't define the world," she answers hesitantly, "I think that the 'True King' should be found, yes but..."

Gentiana opens her eyes when the girl pauses and tilts her head slightly to the side, "But?"

The messenger is surprised when the six year old turns to her, a look that she can't decipher in her eyes. There's something about this child, she realizes then. And it's not just the fact that she's one of the candidates for the Oracle position. There's something in her eyes.

Something that fuels the girl's determination when she speaks, "But the True King shouldn't have to save the world from darkness all on his own. He shouldn't be the only one to sacrifice himself. It's not fair and I don't like it. I want to change that."

Something around them - around _everything_ and _everyone_ \- seemed to _shift_ and for the first time in a while, the messenger smiles.

 **~[O]~**

 **M.E. 741**

"Hey, Luna?"

Nine year old Lunafreya looks up from the book she was reading. Leanna was sitting beside her, her darker blonde hair tied on a side braid and blue eyes locked on the sylleblossom in her hand. Umbra and Pryna were lying beside the two girls, bathed in the warm sun.

"What is it?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Her twin bites her lips, hesitating before asking, "Do you think we'll be able to help the prince?"

A few days ago, Mother had announced that the Crystal had chosen the son of the current king of Lucis and since then, Luna has seen Leanna try to learn more about the prophecy involving the young king. They had asked Mother if she'd be the Oracle guiding the king, but she had denied it and told them that one of them would be the one to guide de king to his destiny. Luna has seen her sister change since they were told that. She has found her countless of times in the training grounds, swinging one of Ravus' old swords.

Luna couldn't understand why Leanna was so focused in learning how to use a sword when there was a chance that she could become Oracle after Mother, which meant that she would use the Trident, the signature weapon of Oracle's.

And she wouldn't get a decent reply whenever she tried to ask.

 _For you,_ Leanna would tell her, _It's for you, for everyone, for the future._

Luna didn't ask again and left her sister to train in peace. Her sister would tell her everything when she wished to. Luna was sure of that.

"Of course we will!" Luna exclaims determinately, grabbing her sister's hands and gently squeezing them, "We don't know when or which one of us will become Oracle after Mother but whatever happens, we'll work together to make sure the prince fufills his destiny. No matter what happens to us."

Is it just her or did she see Leanna's face fall when she spoke the last part? No. It couldn't be. She was seeing things.

"Yes," her twin murmurs quietly and shakes her head, squeezeing Luna's hands back with a little more force, "You have to promise me something."

Luna nods and Leanna says the words that ould remain in Lunafreya's mind forever.

"Let's _both_ come home alive, in the end."

 **~[O]~**

 **Even if it's kind of a filler, I hope it didn't end up badly and I hope I didn't make the character's OOC (especially Gentiana, who I found hard to write as hell). That's something I don't want to do. If they are, please tell me.** **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV._ I just own my character.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **DarkDust27:** I'm happy you like her! Hope you like this chapter too!

 **Ressan:** I'm glad you're interested. Hope you'll like this chapter too.

 **Ari:** I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter!

 **giant salamander:** I'm happy you like it! You don't have to thank me! It's my pleasure!

 **Peppei:** Thank you! He'll appear sooner than you might expect. A pairing with both of them is possible but I haven't decided yet. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Thank you for the reviews and the follows and faves. It makes me happy that many people are enjoying my story. I'll do my best to keep you guys intereste** **d.** **Sorry if I took a while to update. It's just that life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **By the way, from this chapter on, it'll be from Leanna's point of view.** **And I also wrote about some consequences of Niflheim's control over Tenebrae, but I'm not completely sure if it's explained somewhere or in the game. I searched about it but I just found the obvious, that Tenerae was under Niflheim's control. Nothing else. I'll go with I wrote so I hope you don't mind.**

 **P.S: I apologize in advance if there are any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Neverthless, enjoy~**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter Two**

 **M.E 74** **4**

 _Again_ , I tell myself, panting. I tighten my grip on the light sword in my hands.

The dummy faces me almost mockingly. I glare at the stupid thing. It's something that me and Ravus made when he first found out that I was training to use a sword (he wasn't surprised by it, by the way which I found slightly odd. It was almost like he had been expecting me too. Maybe he knows me _too_ well) and we ended up making it look like one of the imperial soldiers.

I have seen them all over Tenebrae whenever we went to the city. I hate the fact that all of Tenebrae, except for our mansion, is under Niflheim's control. Sometimes, me and Luna will go to the city and help any citizen that needs something. Mother hates when we do that because we go without protection (she placed some of the royal guard to protect us but we manage to escape their sights with practice) but her anger doesn't really stop us. We _want_ to do _something_ to help. We can't stay inside our safe home and do nothing while the population of Tenebrae suffers. It's not _fair_. It's almost like the times of oppression from _her_ memories where the people with power did whatever they'd like because, for _years_ , no one was strong enough to stand up to them, without being in war.

It's _horrible_.

Because, despite their faith on the Oracle and Nox Fleuret family, the citizens that live under the eye of the military _aren't_ happy. They may have faith and trust us with their lives but you can pretty much feel the tension and the pressure that they feel in the air in the streets. There are so many homeless people and poor people that nearly can't even buy something to eat. The troops and the Empire don't do absolute crap to help the people. They completely ignore them as if they're garbage under their feet. I **_hate_** it but I know Mother's doing whatever she can with her role as Oracle to help them. She gives them hope with her speeches and sometimes even opens the doors of the mansion for them. It's not much but it's _something_ and it seems to be enough for the people.

I really, really _**hate** _ the Empire.

So, we made a dummy of a imperial soldier.

We may be punished for it later but I think it looks hilariously awesome.

But maybe that's because I added a moustache as an extra.

(Luna laughed _so much_ when I showed it to her. I am so proud that it was funny enough to make her laugh)

I swing the sword a few times and try to run it through the dummy's brainless head, imagining it to be a real imperial troop. I even kick it and punch it but it doesn't even get a dent.

I don't have as much strength as I wish I had. I have pretty average stamina from what Ravus informs me from my running but strength wasn't my forte. He suggested I'd try a bow and arrow but it went _terribly_ wrong. Let's just say that the mansion needed a new window and that Mother was not happy about it. I decided to stay with the sword instead, even though I wasn't as great as he is. Daggers were also a possibility and I kept one in my belt for emergencies. I focused in how to get more muscle in my arms but I also tried to raise my agility and evasion which were _horrific_ in the beginning.

I couldn't dodge away from _rocks._

Yes, I had rocks thrown at me and I have scars that clearly show that I wasn't able to evade them.

But I got better slowly.

I started these trainings when I was nine and by the time I turned twelve, I could see the changes. Small, but they were there.

My strenght got slightly better. I'm not amazingly or exceptionally strong. This isn't some miracle world. I was strong enough to barely (with luck or maybe even tricks) hold against Ravus (and I know that he goes _easy_ on me, despite me telling him to do so) but not strong enough to not get scars all over my arms and torso when he _does_ get serious. I still remember Mother _screeching_ over them. She got so _mad_ and tried to stop the sessions but we continued in secret which led to many more scars. Let's just say, I still have a _long_ way to go. My agility and evasion... I still get hit by the damn rocks. I can dodge them with some timing but I don't think that I'm ever going to be agile. Maybe when I'm older but for now, dammit those rocks _hurt._

In two years, I've gotten better and that's all I want. To be strong enough to defend myself.

I'm happy with it.

I just need to keep training so I get better.

"I _am_ going to get better," I grumble to the dummy as if it had spoken, "You'll see. I'll get a lot better with time."

The damn dummy just stares at me.

"And I'm talking to a lifeless object," I say before pausing and sighing, " _And_ to myself apparently."

Great.

I'm going crazy.

 _Perfect, Leanna._

I leave the sword beside the dummy so I can use them tomorrow and walk back into the mansion, but not without picking up a sylleblossom to join the small bouquet that I keep in my room.

What? The flowers are really pretty.

Don't judge me.

As soon as I step inside the mansion, Pryna and Umbra are suddenly there (seriously, it's like they teleport or something) and bark happily at me. The two dogs jump at me and I laugh, falling to my knees so I can hug them properly.

I love these dogs.

They've been with us ever since we were kids and we were able to play with them all the time. They climb into my bed along with Luna whenever I had a nightmare, as if they could sense it. They'd stay with us, somehow calming me and I was able to continue sleeping without more nightmares. They have these soothing _auras_ that calm me. Luna told me that she felt it too and I wonder if there was something more about them.

In _her_ memories, from when she was able to stay home and play the game, I remember reading something about Pryna and Umbra being special beings, messengers I think it was, between the Oracle and the astrals. They just used the dog forms and that they were connected to the Oracle. But even before Luna became Oracle, they were already residing with the Nox Fleuret family and had a strong bond with Luna.

So, when one of us becomes Oracle, they're going to be connected to the chosen?

I find that slightly concerning because that would mean that if me or Luna felt pain, then maybe they'd feel it too and I didn't want that.

I didn't want anything to happen to them.

 _She_ never had a pet during her time alive which I guess is why I'm so attached to the two dogs.

I stand up, rubbing their ears one more time before kissing their small heads, "Thank you for the warm welcome."

Pryna barks at me, her black eyes bright and Umbra barks too, although his was quieter than Pryna's and the duo run back into the mansion to do Gods knows what. Smiling, I walk to the room that me and Luna share and I find her sitting on her bed, a book in her hands. Her blonde hair was in its normal high ponytail and her blue eyes were completely focused on the book. She was unaware of me entering the room. My lips turning into a mischievous smile, I jump next to her and she jumps in surprise, a loud gasp leaving her lips.

"Lea, you've scared me!" she exclaims, smacking my arm gently.

"Sorry," I say grinning but I don't sound all that apologetic. I happen to like catching her by surprise. It doesn't happen often unfortunately. I look over her shoulder, to see what she's reading, " _Cosmology_? I've already read that one."

"I _know_ ," she says, lips twitching into a smile that clearly shows her amusement, "You took the book with you _everywhere_. You wouldn't let it go."

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" I try to defend myself but I don't really have any plausible argument.

Luna gives me a _look_ , "You'd take it with you to the _table_. When we were _eating_ , Lea."

I wince. She has a point, I admit. I _did_ bring the book with me everyhere. It was usually the reason of Mother's scoldings. I'd keep the book in my lap while we ate so I could keep reading but when she realized it (on the first time I did it, actually but no surprise there) Mother forbade me of doing it again. And let me just put it out there, I did _not pout_. No matter what Luna and Ravus tell you.

I _did not_ pout.

Okay? Okay.

Anyways, out of the three of us, I was always the one that would get scolded the most. I'm not saying I didn't deserve to be scolded. On the contrary, I _did_. The things I did as a kid weren't exactly ' _princessy_ ' if you catch my drift. Hell, I'm _still_ not allowed in the kitchen for having almost setting the mansion on fire because I had forgotten to turn off the stove when I was trying to make some pancakes. I hadn't been irresponsible. I just _forgot_. I happen to forget things easily, okay? And because of that, I got banned from the kitchen.

 _Banned._

It's ridiculous. It's not like I _did_ set the whole mansion on fire, right?

But... "You have a point," I admit sheepishly, rubbing my suddenly red cheek.

Luna shakes her head, laughing quietly. She continues reading, while I sit behind her and release the straight blonde hair from the elastic and let it fall over her shoulders. I run my hands through it like I used to do when we were younger and begin to separate it into three separate parts to make a braid.

One thing I noticed while growing up was how different Luna and I are.

In appearances, we're nearly identical twins. We share the same blue eyes and blonde hair (although mine was a few tones darker than hers and her bangs fall right over her eyes while I just pinned mine to the side) that we got from Mother and our faces weren't identical as mine was more of a square shaped face and my eyes were rounder. But in personality it's where we _really_ differ from each other. Luna is the 'girly' one per say. She's the one that wears dresses, she's elegant and has the posture of a true princess. She's stubborn, kind and compassionate and she won't let something go easily if she thinks that it's bad or wrong. She'll do everything to make it good.

I, on the other hand, am the one that uses jeans and large T-shirts that may or may not have been bought without Mother's consent. I'm the one that doesn't give a damn about princess stuff because I don't know _how_ to be one. Maybe it's the fact that _her_ memories are intertwined with mine or something and I just can't be someone graceful or maybe it's just me. I'm a hothead that can't control her temper and kind of mean when someone messes with me or my family. But I like to think that, like Luna, I'm also kind and compassionate.

But I guess, what I am trying to say is that, despite our differences, we're as close as twins can possibly be. We have our disagreements sometimes but all siblings have those. That's something we can't change.

She's my sister, my other half, and I love her endessly and I'll do anything for her. I won't let anything happen to her.

Especially not-

( _-her form began falling and she was holding her hand out, letting the flower drift from her hand towards the prince and she continues smiling as he grips the ring to him and she closes her eyes, her form beginning to dissipate-_ )

- _that_.

"Hey, Lea?"

I snap back to reality. Luna has closed the book and was now turning around to face me, her braid slipping from my hands, "Yeah?"

She bits her bottom lip, nervously grabbing one of my hands, "Could you tell me about your... nightmares?" she asks quietly, lacing her fingers with mine.

I freeze for a moment, caught off guard. _What_?

"It's just..." Luna hesitates for a second and looks me in the eye, looking strangely vulnerable, "Whenever you have them, you wake up _screaming_ and I can't think of anything that would cause you to do that. I... I feel _helpless_. I want to help, to take them away but there's nothing I can do. I just stay beside you and try to calm you but I know that it isn't enough. I... I don't know what to do to help you."

I'm quiet for a moment. I didn't know she feels this way. I never thought she _could_ feel this way. She's _always_ helping me. Whether it's with staying with me because of my nightmares or when I get into trouble, Luna is always, _always_ helping me even when I think I don't need help. I thought that it was impossible for her to feel helpless when it came to me. And I wanted to tell her about my bad dreams but I just didn't want to burden her. She already has her lessons and studies and I just didn't want to worry her for something that she, like it was said, can't really help with.

My nightmares... aren't normal, to put it lightly.

And to be honest, they're a complete mess. It's usually about _her_ memories, being in the hospital, lying in a bed with no way to recover and suddenly, I'm being strangled by ropes or something that I can't really identify and squeezed until I can't breathe and no matter how much I _scream_ it doesn't stop. It _never_ stops.

Other times, it's... about _their_ deaths. I see fire consuming Mother's body, melting away the skin and muscles as she _smiles_ this creepy smile at me and I _scream_ when the flames begin burning _me_ until it's replaced with water and Leviathan stands there, roaring and Luna is lying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood from a wound that she couldn't heal and when I reach her side, she's _smiling_ like Mother was and I can't breathe because my sister, my other half, is **_dead_** and I can't do anything to help her and I'm _screaming_ again as the scene shifts to Ravus' body. He's missing his left arm and he's lying on a pool of black goo which represents (at least in my head) him turning into a daemon and I reach out for him as well only to see the same _smile_ that I had seen on Mother and Luna's faces, on his own face and I _beg_ for my mind to stop showing me these _horrible_ images and I wake up a mess, shaking and sobbing and the only way I calm down is if Luna climbs into bed with me with Pryna and Umbra or if Mother and Ravus sit down beside me. They ask me every time what was it that I dream about but I lie and tell them the nightmares wouldn't appear again.

Only for them to haunt me _every_ single night.

They are what will happen if I can't do anything to change my family's fates. What is going to happen if I don't succeed.

I'm always being so sure of myself, that I'll easily change everything without consequences. I'll be going against the Six and a prophecy made so long ago. What if, despite all my efforts, nothing will change?

What if those nightmares become my future?

What if, in the end, everything stays the same as _she_ remembers?

 _What if..._

Words can't describe how much I hate those two words.

"My nightmares," I begin saying quietly, noticing that Pryna and Umbra had found their way inside and were now lying beside us. I pet the white dog gently, "They're not something I like to think and talk about. Firstly, because I didn't want to put another thing on your mind. You're busy enough. And secondly, they're just bad dreams. They'll go away."

 _No, they won't_ , I think but I'd never say that out loud.

"What if they don't?" Luna argues with a frown, gripping the edges of her dress, "What if they don't, Lea? You've been having then since you were a baby from what Brother told me."

"They will," I assure her, giving her a smile that I hope is sincere enough to make her believe me. She continues frowning, "They _will_! Believe me. Bad dreams, Luna. That's _all_ they are."

Luna continues to stare at me, lips tightly pressed against one another until she sighs and nods, albeit reluctantly, "Alright. I believe you."

I hug her and she hugs me back tightly, as if I were to disappear if she didn't have a strong hold. _Thank you_.

There's a knock on the door and with our consent, Maria, one of the many woman that worked in our Manor and the one me and Luna were more familiar with, opens the door and bows down, a few strands of brown greyish hair falling from the tight bun on top of her head.

"Queen Sylva wants to have a word with both of you," she informs us politely, "She's waiting in the living room, along with your brother."

"Tell Mother that we'll be right there," Luna says with a smile and the woman bows again, closing the door as she leaves. My sister turns to me, titling her head to the side, "I wonder if something happened."

"Let's find out."

Something _must've_ happened because when we walked into the living room, Mother sat on the black leather couch, mouth set in a deep frown and her hands were stiffly intertwined over her lap. She wasn't wearing her crown and her hair was spilled over her shoulders in messy curls. She looks _so_ concerned about something. I can see it in her eyes when she looks up to us as we sit down beside Ravus, who clearly doesn't know what's going on either. What happened for Mother to be so weird?

"Leanna, Lunafreya, there you are," she says, her voice somewhat strained, "There's something I must tell you three."

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Luna asks worriedly.

"I've been contacted by King Regis," Mother begins and my blood freezes at the _familiar_ name, "It appears that the Prince was gravely injured and in a coma for a few days."

It is, isn't it?

Luna makes a sound that I suppose is a gasp of shock, "Prince Noctis was hurt and in a coma?"

"Yes and he has awakened," Mother is quick to assure us but her voice sounds faded in my ears, "But he won't be able to walk for a while and the King is bringing him to Tenebrae so he can receive medical care."

I lean against the couch and release a shaky breath, closing my eyes.

This is it.

The beginning of my chance to change the bad ending.

The beginning of _everything_.

From _her_ memories, after King Regis and Noctis' stay in Tenebrae, just as they were leaving if I'm not mistaken, is when the Empire appears because of them. The Empire kills Mother and then take control of the Manor with Luna under their surveillance because she couldn't leave her brother behind and the Empire finally gets all of Tenebrae under their control.

I squeeze the fabric in my pants.

There's no way for me to go against the Empire. That would be a suicide mission but I can find a way to save Mother (I'm still not sure how but I _will_ find a way) and after, the three of us get the hell out of the country maybe? That way, the Empire wouldn't have the Oracle or our family under their control and that would automatically change things.

 _And what about the consequences of changing things if you do succeed?_ a voice in the back of my head asks.

I'll face them and take responsibility for them when the time comes.

But until then, my family comes first.

"When will they arrive?" Ravus is the one to ask the question that I want to know above all others.

Mother stands and walks over to the window, her long dark blue dress trailing behind her. I wonder what she's thinking about, "Tomorrow," she tells us, "I told the King that they could come as soon as he believes necessary."

 _Tomorrow_?

So soon? Oh Six, I'm getting nervous.

"How long will they be staying with us?" I ask, swallowing the little knot I got on my throat.

"As long as necessary."

Well, can't argue with that.

"Leanna, Lunafreya," Mother turns around and approaches us, kneeling down. She places her hands in ours, "I'd like for the two of you to keep the Prince company while he stays here. I know you'll make him feel welcome, despite the circumstances."

"Of course, Mother." I'm not surprised when Luna says the exact same thing as me. We share a look and smile.

 _Of course_ we will.

Mother's lips twitch up into a warm smile, looking happy, "I'm glad."

Later that day, I found myself staring at the night sky. It was covered in bright, twinkling stars and clouds didn't cover the full moon that shone down on the garden of sylleblossoms, making them almost glow a pretty blue. From the window of our room, I coud see pretty much all of Tenebrae. All of its green mountain areas and the castle-like structures all around. It was a very beautiful place, I decide smiling. Except for the countless Empire transporters and soldiers that were scattered everywhere, that is. That made the smile disappear and I press my lips tightly together.

 _They won't be here to control us for much longer_ , I think to myself.

I hold my hand towards the moon and close it into a fist as if I was grabbing the moon itself in my hand.

 _Not much longer now._

 **~[O]~**

 **Is this chapter considered a filler? I'm not sure. I just wanted to clear out that Leanna's not amazingly strong or a weakling. I wanted to show that, even though she's not strong, with the training she did as she grew up, she can at least hold herself against enemies. But she's not perfect and has _A LOT_ to improve and you'll see it in the future.**

 **Also, a Leanna and Luna moment because I love those and there'll be many more to come.**

 **And next chapter, Noct is showing up and the - two, three? - chapters after that one will be the development of the friendship between the three (and Ravus too because Leanna will drag him into everything she can) because I can't go into the main story without developing the relationships between the characters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and** **'Til next time, guys~!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV._ I just own my character.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **Everyone's so happy that Noctis is finally appearing ahahah so here you go guys. I'll keep this short and simple. Hope you like it.**

 **And as you can see, I** **don't have a update schedule so my updates may be irregular, like _really_ irregular, especially now because I'm full of work and essays but I'll do my best to give you guys a new chapter as soon as I can.** **I'm sorry that it took _sooo_ long for me to update and if there are any grammar errors.**

 **But anyways, e** **njoy~**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter Three**

 **M.E 744**

"Can I tell you something?"

I finish tying my white sandals and look up to her. Luna was brushing her shoulder length hair and looking at me through the mirror as she did so. I nod, wanting her to continue because I'm curious and usually it's me that asks _her_ , not the other way around.

"Of course you can. What is it?" I ask, concerned when she looks away from me.

A few seconds pass and she turns around, her eyes meeting mine, "I had a... dream," she tells me, hesitating as if dream wasn't the word she wanted to use, "At least, I _think_ it was a dream but I'm not quite sure. I don't think it was a nightmare either. I believe that it was... it was a..."

I tilt my head to the side, not sure if I should say something or just wait for her to continue. I decide to talk, "What, Luna?"

She bites her bottom lip, "A _prophetic_ dream."

A prophetic dream? A dream of the future? Somehow, I'm not surprised that she had one because I know that Luna has some kind of mystical power that is able to stop the Starscourge from advancing, even with just her presence. I didn't get that ability but I'm not necessarily mad about it. I'm a background character after all. But I didn't know anything about prophetic dreams. Did she have those in the game? Was it explained? I can't remember anything about it from _her_ memories.

I need to know what was it exactly about, "What was the dream about?"

Luna sits down beside me and she begins playing with the edge of her blue dress that Mother made her wear for the arrival of the King, "I can't really explain it," she admits, looking apologetic, "There was fire and screaming and then _you_ were there," I blink in surprise. She dreamed about _me_? "At least I think it was you - older and beaten up - and there was water everywhere and it felt like I was _drowning-_ I didn't really understand it but I woke with this _feeling_ -"

"The feeling that it somehow wasn't _just_ a dream?"

She looks surprised when I speak and she nods, "Yes, exactly. How do you know?"

Well, when you have nightmares _every night_ about things that you know _will_ happen if you don't do anything to change them, it's hard _not_ to feel that. And I think that the reason she's even having these dreams may be because of me. Because the dream she had was a part of the nightmare I keep having. I shrug, giving her a small smile, "I have that feeling every time with my nightmares."

"And do you think that-"

I don't let her finish, grabbing her hands, "Yes, I do think that my nightmares and the dream you had may be of the future but I don't think they'll come true."

Luna grips my hands back tightly, "Why?"

"Because we're going to end the pain in the world by helping the King," I affirm determinedly, grinning, "Isn't that what we decided? That we'd do anything if it meant getting rid of the darkness in the world?" Slowly, she nods, "It may come a time when those dreams appear to be coming true but we'll change the aftermath. No matter what."

How did I end up becoming the one that raises her spirits? Between us, I thought that it would be her.

"And if we can't?" she asks quietly and I go silent. She looks so desperate. I don't like when she looks like this, "What if there's nothing we can do to stop these bad things from happening?"

I wrap an arm around her, careful to not mess up her dress, "We'll do it. I'm _sure_ of it."

It's weird to be the one raising her spirits and confidence. I never thought of myself as someone who would do it, not even Before as _her_. She never had to do it to anyone, except trying to convince her parents and siblings that she'd recover and that she wasn't in pain but it was impossible. Her parents weren't stupid. They knew that she was suffering and that there wasn't anything they could do. They blamed themselves for not being able to help.

They probably never recovered after...

 _Stop._ Just _stop_. Don't think that.

I shake my head to make the thoughts go away (if I continue thinking about it, I'll break down and I'd rather not do that in front of Luna) just to see her nod and wrap one of her arms around me as well. I squeeze her gently.

I can't think about the past. It won't help me.

At least, not now.

We stay in silence for another couple of seconds, until, "I can't believe you're wearing a dress."

Normally, I'd be commenting on the change of subject but before I could even process it, my face goes red and I begin sputtering words that can't be understood, Luna laughing at me. She manages to slip away from my grasp when I try to grab her with both of my arms and continues laughing when I exclaim incoherent things.

"Mother made me wear it!" I manage to form and shout, picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at her.

She dodges and picks up the same pillow I had thrown to throw it back at me, grinning, "I just said that I couldn't believe you're wearing one. Why are you so angry?"

I duck just in time, exclaiming, "Because I'm wearing a _dress_!" as if it was a perfect explanation.

"You look good in it!"

My face turns even redder, "Stoo _op_!"

Luna's grin seems to be stuck on her face and she was clearly amused with the whole situation, "You should wear dresses more often," she suggests, ducking when another pillow gets thrown at her. She laughs, "I'm _serious_! It wouldn't be a bad thing if you wore one every now and then."

I huff because I realize we were being childish and set the pillow I had grabbed from my bed down. I fix my side braid that had gotten messy with the fight, shrugging, "I just don't like them."

I never did. I don't know if it was because she didn't like dresses but I never found dresses good to wear. I didn't like how you had to grab onto it if a big gust of wind came out of nowhere or you'd show everyone your underwear and I didn't like walking around with my legs showing off, which is kind of hypocrite of me since I like wearing shorts but I can't really explain my distaste for that certain clothing.

It was just something I don't like.

"Lady Lunafreya, Lady Leanna," Gentiana appears out of nowhere and a sound of surprise leaves my lips. Pryna and Umbra appear with her and they jump toward us, barking happily.

" _Gentiana_!" I hate when she does this. She's been doing it ever since I was a kid. I think she finds enjoyment with my reactions.

The messenger's lips twitch up in the corners in amusement, "I apologize for scaring you."

Except she doesn't sound that apologetic. Like I said, I think she enjoys scaring me. I pet Umbra's head while Pryna licks Luna's face, "Is it time?" I ask, moving to stand up but Umbra whines _aaaand_ down I go to continue petting him. Oh my Six, these dogs are _spoiled_.

Probably our fault too.

Gentiana nods, "Are you ready?"

We look at each other and then back at the messenger, nodding.

Luna and I walk out of the bedroom to join Mother and Ravus, who were waiting for us at the front door of the mansion.

~[O]~

 _I'm nervous_ , I think to myself as we walk outside with the many guards that Mother asked to accompany us.

I'm _really_ nervous.

This is the beginning of the chain of bad things pretty much.

After this, the moment that I've been terrified about for twelve years will happen and I still haven't thought about anything that'll save Mother. You'd think that I have at least thought of some ideas but nothing. I've thought of plans but they're all stupid and completely impossible for me to accomplish.

But one of the ideas that stood above all others was me telling Mother about what I know.

Telling her _everything_ would be relieving but there would be consequences, I'm sure of it.

And that's what is ruining this whole idea.

My mere presence in this world probably changed a lot of crap that is to come so Mother knowing of future events would only change even more things but I wouldn't even _consider_ the idea if I wasn't as desperate as I am.

I _am_ desperate and very much so.

 _And desperation leads to people doing stupid things,_ some part of me seems to be saying.

That it does.

It took a while but soon enough, we can see two figures in the distance, accompanied by three guards that I'm sure went to get them with Mother's orders. The nerves that I have been feeling since I woke up suddenly multiplied and I find it harder and harder to breathe as the two come closer. I seem to forget how to breathe properly and subconsciously I grab Luna's hand. She doesn't say anything and squeezes my hand back. I think she's nervous as well.

Mother steps forward, a smile on her lips and I begin chanting in my head.

 _Calmdowncalmcalmdown_

After all, it's just the King and Prince we're meeting in person and even though I already know who they are and how they look like and how they are, the simple thought of actually meeting them takes the breath out of me.

Mother is talking quietly and then turns around, nodding at us and that's our cue to step closer.

Luna is the first one to step forward and since I'm holding onto her hand, I'm forced to join her and Ravus steps forward beside, his hand on my shoulder. As it appears, the one that knew this moment would come is the are most nervous one.

I breathe in and out, trying to calm down as we stop right beside Mother.

 _Just calm down._

 ** _Calm_ down**"

"My daughters, Lunafreya and Leanna and my oldest son, Ravus."

"Your Highness," the three of us chime in perfect sync, bowing down.

When we rise, King Regis smiles and seems to turn younger when he does so, laying a hand on the boy in the wheel chair, "My son, Noctis."

The eight year old's head rises and stares at us with his blue eyes, but doesn't say anything and just turns his face away.

My heart squeezes painfully when he does so and I feel terribly sorry for what he went through and what he will have to go through in the future. He's just a _boy_. A small boy who lost his mother and was in a mind scarring accident, who doesn't know how important he is to the world and to the people before him.

And oh my Six. How can a _child_ look so _sad_?

He shouldn't look like that.

 _No one_ should look like that.

"I apologise for my son," the King says looking pained, "He's... not normally like this."

"It's quite alright, my King," Mother responds softly, a warm, yet sad smile on her face. She mentions towards the Manor with a graceful movement of her arm, "Shall we go inside? I have our best doctors inside waiting."

The man nods and goes to grab the wheel chair's handles but I step forward quietly and make him turn to me. Suddenly feeling shy, I look down for a second before hesitantly looking up to him once again.

"Would... would it be okay if I were to push him, Your Majesty?" I ask because I can't keep my mouth shut and I couldn't stop myself from steeping forward.

I notice from the corner of my eye that Noctis' head rose a bit to propably stare at me but I kept my gaze on the King.

Everyone seems to be staring at me and I begin feeling awkward with the attention I'm getting. Is it really that bad to ask to push someone hurt, even if they are a prince?

"I just wanted to help," I say when the silence is getting too long and I swear I'm feeling my cheeks darken in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to offend you, Your Majesty."

But he doesn't look offended at all. He's staring at me with a smile and chuckling, "You didn't offend me, my dear. I was just surprised, that's all."

Oh, thank the Six. I sigh in relief. I didn't know what I'd do if I offended the King the very first moment I meet him. That would be _really, **really**_ embarrassing.

"Of course it's alright," the man says, nodding, "But will you be able to push it?"

I didn't think he meant that in a bad way. I think he's just concerned about if I can't push him properly and end up making something wrong and the chair somehow falls. I shake the bad images out of my head and smile politely, "Yes, Your Majesty."

I bow in thanks and make my way behind the wheel chair, grabbing the handles in my shaky hands. _You can do this_ , I tell myself, _Don't feel nervous._

 _You're just pushing the main character into your house._

No big deal.

I breathe in and out and begin pushing it, finding it to be a lot lighter than I expected it to be. After making sure I could do it, King Regis turns around and walks beside Mother, talking quietly with her, while Luna and Ravus walk a little ahead of me. There's a silence, not necessarily uncomfortable but not nice either, between all of us and I desperately want to break it, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"You'd you like me to call you 'Prince' or just by your name?"

I notice that, immediately after the question leaves my lips, Luna sends me a incredulous, scolding look, like it was outrageous for me to ask such a thing. But I didn't feel like it was _that bad_ of a question, especially when I know how Noctis hates being called with such formality. It would've been worse I called him informally right out the bat. (which was something I thought of doing, I'm not going to lie)

I also notice that the boy in question turned his head around so he could look at me and he looked like he wasn't expecting such a question. His hair covering his face, he mumbles something really quietly that I can't hear and then faces forward once again.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I _said_ ," he says a bit louder and when I try to look at his face, I see his cheeks looked a bit rosy. Oh right. He is quite shy, isn't he? "No one ever asked me that before."

 _Oh_. Everyone must always call him with his title the moment they meet him. _That's_ why he was so surprised. Maybe I shouldn't have asked it. But now I can't take it back.

"I apologise then," I respond, "I shouldn't have asked."

Another silence begins. I keep pushing the wheel chair, no longer try to talk. I don't want force him. The guards open the door and as we're going inside, I step back to let the King take his place in pushing his son through the hallway that leads to the room Mother prepared for Noctis. Luna, Ravus and I continue following them, until we were right in front of the room.

"You three have to stay out side," Mother tells us, looking stern, "Do _not_ come inside, until I tell you, alright?"

"Yes, Mother," we say in unison once again.

She nods in approval and proceeds to open the door, holding it open so the King can push the wheel chair inside.

Just as he was almost inside, I touch the boy's arm gently, making him turn to me, "It'll be alright, Prince Noctis."

Everything would be alright. Now and in the future as well.

 _I'll make sure of it_.

I promise.

King Regis pushes his son through the door but I'm still able to catch what the boy mumbles to himself.

"Don't call me that."

Despite the situation, I smile to myself.

 **~[O]~**

 **It was so hard to write this chapter. God, I can't count the many times I erased and rewrote it and it's shorter than I expected it to be. Goddammit. Hopefully it's not as bad as I'm dreading it is. I apologize once again for taking so long.**

 **One thing, the dreams that Luna had are what I call the effect of Leanna's presence. But I'll go more into them as the story progresses.**

 **I'm tired as hell so I'll go now.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV_. I just own my character.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **Sorry for taking so freaking long. I'm not going to ramble about the reason or else we'll be here until tomorrow ahahah. I've just had a few problems with my family and went away to help with them in the summer. But I'm back and hopefully to not take as long to update.**

 **The feedback I've been getting is amazing. I'm glad you're all enjoying my story.**

 **To _AnimeGalaxy_ who asked me if I was going to have Leanna follow the storyline of the game and if she'll accompany Noct and his friends, yes, that's the plan to both but in the subject of the second one, there'll be some different things.**

 **Also, I apologize in advance if there are any grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter Four**

"Mother."

She looks exhausted when she emerges from the room in the morning. There's shadows beneath her eyes and her eyes were half open with the tiredness. She probably could've fallen asleep right there but she had to keep her posture. I step closer to her slowly, holding the _Cosmology_ book close to my chest (I have started to read it again) and grab her arms when she stumbles a bit.

"You need to rest, Mother," I tell her in concern because she does look bad but after spending the rest of yesterday and night inside the room tending to the injury, I guess I'm not surprised.

She nods tiredly, "I think I'll just go rest for a moment. Will the three of you be alright?"

"Yes," I say because we would be and there was no reason to worry her, "Luna is our room, reading a book and Ravus went with his teacher to train. As for me," I look at the door in front of us, "Well, I came here to see if it was over... Is Noctis awake?"

" _Prince_ Noctis, Leanna," Mother corrects immediately, giving me a stern look even tired as she was, "And no. He fell asleep right after the procedure."

I see. I should've known. I don't even know what I was thinking but it was like my body moved on its own. I stare at the door, wondering if it'd be bad if I went inside anyways.

"If you like, you can go inside. The King is inside as well," Mother informs me, kissing my head before starting to walk away, "But don't take long. His Majesty needs his rest as well."

I nod, holding the book even closer to me if that was possible, "Rest well."

I don't think she heard me because she kept walking in the direction of her chambers. I turn to the door once more, reaching out for the handle but stop midway. Should I? I mean, sure I would love to see him and maybe talk with Regis but perhaps I should leave them be. They've been through a lot of stress.

I shouldn't burden them.

I _won't_ burden them.

I let my hand fall to my side and turn my back to the door. I'm about to step away but find myself stopping to look at the door again. Should I just... knock? There's a chance they're both asleep and that no one will answer me so I wouldn't be burdening them, right?

 _Six_ _, Leanna. Just_ do _it._

With one swift moment, I approach the door and knock three times. I breathe in and out when my nerves begin acting again and swallow dryly, when I realize what I just did. Oh. My. Six.

What was I thinking?

Since no one is answering, then that means that the King is already asleep and that there's no one to answer the door. So, maybe if I just turn around and walk away and-

"Yes?"

-ignore the fact that the door _did_ open and that King Regis' voice reached my ears, I could go back to my room and pretend I did nothing and- Oh, what the hell. I can't just walk away. I look back and meet his eyes, smiling nervously.

"Um, I... I was just..." I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ease the damn nerves that just won't leave me alone. Six, why is this so hard? This shyness will be the death of me, I tell you. I open my eyes slowly because it's ridiculous to be with them closed in the presence of royalty, "I wanted to see how Noc- _Prince_ Noctis was."

King Regis looks amused, probably because of my slip but didn't question it, "That was very considerate of you but I'm afraid, my son is still asleep."

I knew that already and I don't know why I even knocked in the first place. Oh, right. Spur of the moment, "I apologize for bothering you," I bow down again, "I'll take my leave then, Your Majesty."

"Before you go, my dear," the King's voice reaches my ears as I begin to turn away making me stop, "If your not occupied at the moment, would it be alright to ask if you could stay with my son for a few minutes?"

I freeze at the question. Stay... in the room? "Your Majesty?"

"Just for a few minutes," he assures, with a kind smile. But I just stare at him, not understanding, "Just while I go to eat something. I haven't eaten since we arrived, you see."

"And you don't want to leave your son alone," I say, finally understanding why he asked me in the first place. I smile politely, bowing again, "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll stay with Noc- the Prince."

"Thank you."

I stay in the same spot, even when the sound of footsteps vanishes. I just stare into the room, gathering courage to go inside. I begin moving forward slowly and when I'm inside, I close the door behind me quietly. The room is spacious and there's a big window with the curtains drawn to keep the sunlight out but I can see the balcony on the other side of the glass from between them. The bed is against the left wall with two small tables on each side and even from the entrance, I could see a small figurine on the right one. I guess that's the Carbuncle figure that was in the Brotherhood series.

I step forward, moving towards the bed where the boy is sleeping and sit on the chair that was right beside it, the one that King Regis was most likely using.

"Um, I don't know if you're going to hear me," because from what _her_ mother explained, sometimes people asleep or in a coma are able to hear what their loved ones say, "and I'm not even sure what I'm saying but..." I take a deep breath, sweeping the book in my lap tightly, "I-I guess I just need to say it out loud."

Noctis sleeps on, his chest rising and falling. He's probably not even listening. But I need to say it. I can't keep this inside anymore. I need to say it to someone. I need to get it out.

"I _promise_ that your future won't be the same as I know it to be," I vow, both to him and also to myself because I need to tell myself this, "I don't know if I'll be able to change your father's fate but I _can promise_ that _your_ fate and Luna's and Ravus' and Mother's will be different. I still don't know how I'll change them or how much different they will be. Maybe they won't be that different but..."

I grab one of his motionless hands and squeeze it gently, a smile forming in my lips.

"... I _will_ do it and live with the consequences, be them good or bad."

It feels good to say it out loud. I always kept this goal of mine to myself and saying it out loud makes it feel more... _real_ , I guess. And although the person is asleep, it feels good that I'm saying it to someone.

"Everything will be okay, Noctis," I whisper, letting go of his hand, "I'll make sure of it."

I stand up and place the book I was holding down right beside the Carbuncle figurine (since I've already read it and I want Noctis to read it and understand more about his line and the Crystal) and go into the balcony for a few minutes until the King got back into the room.

 _Everything will be okay._

~[O]~

"Again."

I huff, pulling myself up and fixing my dirty shirt and pants before slipping to my battle stance once again.

Early this morning, Ravus went to wake me up and tell me to meet him outside anand to bring my sword. I was confused at first because we haven't trained together in a while but I agreed and here I am, at 8:04 of the morning (according to my watch) already sweating like hell and it's not even hot out here. I rearrange my grip on my sword and run at my brother again, trying to at least hit him _once_. I just want to hit him once. That's all I want.

I duck when he swings his own training sword at me and I quickly try to hit his waist...

... when he blocks it as well with such a quick reflex that I wish I had and pushes me away. My legs get tangled up and down I go. _Again_.

"That was a way too obvious move," he scolds me, holding out a hand so he can pull me up, "What's on your mind? You're not usually this absent in training."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't woke me up at seven in the morning, maybe I'd be doing better," I retort, but even _I_ can hear that I'm pretty much whining, even thought it was my fault that I was up late. Ravus gives me this look and I roll my eyes, " _Fiiine_. It's just... I spent pretty much the whole night thinking when I was supposed to sleep."

He looks stern, albeit a little concerned now, "You didn't sleep because you were thinking."

"Yes."

"Did Lunafreya stay up with you?"

Now it's my turn to give him a _look_ , "Of course not. I wouldn't let her stay up, when she has classes the next day."

" _You_ have classes in a few hours."

"Not important," I shrug it off, twirling the sword in my hand, "The thing is... I'm worried. Worried because we have the King and his only son in our house and the Empire could come at any moment to attack us because of that. And you know as well as I do that our army isn't strong enough to hold off the Empire alone."

 _And I'm also worried that the attack will catch me off guard and that I won't be prepared for it and not prevent Mother's death_ , I think furiously, squeezing the handle of the blade. I _wish_ I could say it out loud. I _wish I_ could just say it and warn them but I'm _terrified_ with the thought that if I do that, the future won't be as I remember it and I won't be able to predict what's going to happen.

If I know what's going to happen, it'll be easier to change.

But if I do change something, the future won't be as I remember it either.

So, I'm screwed up either way now that I think about it.

 _Great_.

"I do not think that the Empire would attack out of nowhere," my brother argues but looks considerably worried with my words.

"No, they'd use this time that His Majesty and Noctis spend here to plan and then, they'd strike," I say reasonably, only noticing that I hadn't used _Prince_ when I was done.

Ravus stares at me with his mismatched eyes and I fidget because he's staring really hard and I don't like it. And then it comes, "Why are you so confidant that they're planning an attack?"

I just _freeze_ , my mind going blank.

 _Shit._ _Shit_ _shit shit_ **shit.**

I knew that he was going to ask something bad but not _that_. I don't even know _how_ to answer that. How do I get out of this one?

What can I _say_?

I shrug, my heart racing, "I just think that, if they want the line of Lucis gone so they can get the Crystal, attacking them while they're staying here would be most effective. And since Niflheim already controls most of Tenebrae, it'd be the best way to overwhelm the King."

And now that I realize, hearing a twelve year old saying these things must be _really_ alarming. _Especially_ the daughter of the Oracle.

"Have you been having dreams as well?"

"No! I- wait, _as well_?" I repeat, my eyes wide, "Luna told you about her dreams?"

I don't know why I sound so surprised. I should've expected her to tell someone else. I just thought that she had told only me.

"Yes and I believe she told Mother as well," he tells me and if possible my eyes go wider, "That's why I am asking you. Did you have prophetic dreams like Lunafreya did?"

"No," I reply, sounding as honest as I can because it's the _truth_. I don't have dreams about the future. I just happen to have nightmares haunting my mind that show me what will happen if I fail to save my family, "I don't have dreams like the ones Luna has. I don't know the future, Ravus. I don't see the future. What I said is just what I think."

 _I'm sorry for lying,_ I apologize in my head, _But if you know what I know, it'll change everything._

My brother doesn't say anything else. He stares at me for a while, then gives me my sword back and we begin training a little more, before I have to go back inside for my classes.

But I know he's thinking hard about something. I've known him for years now. I recognize every look he does and the one he has on his face as we train? It's his thinking one.

I just hope it's not to do something irrational.

~[O]~

 **Luna:.**

I'm dreaming again, _she thinks to herself._

 _It's a different one this time. It doesn't involve fire or water. She standing inside the living room in the manor. And she's alone. No one is with her? Where's Leanna? Mother or Ravus? She completely alone. But when she steps forward, a voice calls her name. Recognizing the voice immediately, she rapidly turns._

 _And there she is._

 _Leanna smiles at her, that small, sweet smile of hers. Luna doesn't recognize the dress her twin is wearing but she finds it odd why she is even wearing the dress. But she doesn't ask. She quickly tries to get as close as she can to her sister but Leanna raises an hand, shaking her head._

 _"It's for the best," she says and her voice sounds awfully hollow. Emotionless, "I couldn't let it happen."_

Let what happen? _, is what Luna wants to ask but she finds out that she can't speak._ _She tries to get closer to her sister but a wind starts blowing and everything seems to_ shift _around her and she's now standing in the entrance of the manor. Leanna stands in front of her and Luna's hearts drops when she realizes that something is pushing her farther and farther away from her twin. She hears two other voices beside her calling out her sister's name but she can seem to tell who they are._

 _Leanna was getting farther away and it's then that Luna sees the Empire guards around her sister and fire that is burning around them._

 _"I couldn't let it happen," Luna hears her say, as if she was right beside her, "I couldn't let them hurt you. I couldn't let you suffer like that."_

 _Luna fights against her restraints and reaches out for Leanna. Her voice seems to come back and she screams and screams for her sister but she only gets farther away. The only thing Luna could hear was her screams and her sister's voice saying the same thing over and over and over again._

I couldn't let you suffer.

 _Luna screams again, tears dripping down her cheeks, hand still reaching out..._

...and her hand grips nothing but air. She blinks once and twice, until she realizes that she's awake and her throat hurts and her eyes are filled with unshed tears, that seem to roll down slowly down her face. Umbra, that is lying down on the edge of her bed, wakes up and stares at her, making a soft noise. Luna pets him until he falls asleep.

 _It was only a dream,_ she tells herself, breathing in and out, _It's only a dream._

Because when she looks at the other side of the room, Leanna is sleeping with Pryna on her feet and she's not going anywhere.

Her sister's with her.

 _I couldn't let you suffer._

Luna shuts her eyes, pushing away the echo of dream Leanna's words. She won't believe that the dream is a certain future. Nothing is going to separate them. They'll always be together. That's what her twin always said.

 _These dreams mean nothing_.

She hates that they always involve Leanna. They also involve Mother and Ravus but nearly all of them is about something happening with Leanna. It's always either Leanna fighting this big shadow with one other person and Luna always feels like she's drowning or they're about Leanna getting far away from her, like something came between them. And there was this nightmare once, and it makes Luna shiver everytime she thinks about it, where Leanna is just standing in a garden of sylleblossoms and she just smiles before she vanishes away, dissolving into sylleblossom petals and there's nothing Luna can do to stop it. She tries to reach her sister before she dissolves but she never can.

She doesn't know what the dreams mean or what they represent but they always have this feeling that they're unstoppable.

That they'll come true no matter what.

 _No,_ Luna tells herself firmly, _They won't happen._ _I won't let them become real._

The blonde stands up and walks towards her sister's bed, lying down beside Leanna. Luna sees her twin roll towards her so that she's facing her and a smile appears on Leanna's face, as if she just knew that Luna had lied down beside her. Umbra has also lied down beside Pryna and the two dogs curl around each other tightly.

Luna smiles and laces her fingers with Leanna's, closing her eyes.

 _The future is not set in stone_ , she tells herself, before sleep overcomes her senses.

~[O] ~

 **Leanna:.**

"Want to go see him?"

Luna startles at my sudden question. We're currently in our bedroom, reading the books that our instructor told us to read. It's a boring book to be honest. It's just about how ladies should act and the principles of equitette. I was excited that maybe we were going to read more about the history of this world but nope. It's just a stupid book about stupid manners. So, I decided to just stop reading and ask Luna if she wants to see Noctis. She hasn't seen him since he arrived so I thought it'd be a good idea for them to meet properly.

And I'm thinking of grabbing Ravus too to go with us.

It's going to be hard but I'm going to convince him.

"To see the Prince?" Luna says, closing her book as well. I nod, tilting my head to the side and wait for her answer, "I don't know if that's a good idea. He's still resting, isn't he?"

"Yes, but I think the company will do him good," I reason with her, "There's no one his age here so we're the only ones close enough to it."

She hesitates, looking a bit nervous but then nods, "Alright. Let's see the Prince then."

I grin happily and proceed to drag her with me. I try to find our dear brother but Mother informed us that he was in his training and I felt like there was something against me, not letting me try to make Ravus and Noctis friends.

Sometimes, I wonder if Fate is actually real and loves to mess with people.

We walk to the west wing of the manor and reaching the guest room, I knock on the door a couple of times, until I hear the permission to go inside.

The rooms looks exactly the same, except that the curtains are open all the way so the sunlight is bathing the bed and furniture. It's as bright as it can be. I notice that the King isn't in the room. He must've gone to talk with Mother or maybe to eat something but there was a maid inside the room, sitting on the small couch in the corner of the room. She smiles and nods politely as we come in. And Noctis is sitting in bed, with the book I left here yesterday in his lap and he seems to be really invested in reading. It makes me smile. The boy looks up when we come inside. And my nerves appear once again and it's worse than when I came to see him.

 _Six,_ I feel like throwing up.

"Hello," I greet him, keeping the nervousness from my voice, pulling Luna with me, who grips my hand tightly, "Are you feeling better?"

Luna bows down, "I hope we're not bothering you."

"You're not," he mutters, looking down to the book. Luna and I approach the bed and I see that he was still in the beginning of the book, which means that he woke just a little while ago. The boy looks up again, looking at me, "My dad told me that you came to visit me."

I see my sister give me a weird look but I just nod, with a small smile, "I did. His Majesty let me in."

He looks down at the book and then back at me, "Why did you leave this book here?"

"I just thought that you'd like to read it and learn more about the Crystal and everything," the reply came out of my mouth so quickly, that it almost sounds rehearsed, "I thought that you'd enjoy something to pass the time."

He didn't reply and I wasn't expecting him too. He seems to be really uncomfortable with us here. I remember that he's a shy person, so it didn't surprise me but I want him to feel comfortable around us. I don't want him to be this quiet and sad person. He _deserves_ to feel happiness and to smile and laugh.

And I'm going to make him do _all_ of this things.

"Isn't that the book that you read a lot of times?" Luna asks, reading the cover.

I nod, "Mm. Would you like to read it after Noctis does?"

"I already read it before, after you finished the second time and you shouldn't adress the Prince so informally!" she whispers urgently, like I had broken some important rule.

I sigh, because she should've realized by now that I wasn't going to call him by his title. I don't understand I should and I also happen to know that he doesn't like it, " He doesn't like it, Luna," I tell her and then turn to the boy, "Right?"

Cheeks turning quite rosy, probably from the attention he was getting, Noctis begins to play with the edges of the book's pages, nodding his head.

I grin at my twin, "See?"

She still looks troubled, bitting her lip, "But you _shouldn't_ ," Luna argues quietly.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her down so we both sit down on the bed. Noctis startles, not expecting that and I smile in apology, before turning to my sister, who looks even more troubled than before, "C'mon, Luna!" I try to persuade her, "We're older than he is but really, we're all just kids. We shouldn't call each other by titles."

She's stubborn, I'll tell you that, "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."

" _Fiiine_ ," I sigh dramatically, pouting. I know it's childish but I _really_ thought that I was going to change her mind. But after a few seconds, I grin at her, "You'll change your mind, eventually."

Luna rolls her eyes but she's smiling and shaking her head at me, "How do I put up with you?"

"Because you _looove_ me, obviously."

She mutters something that I can't hear, but the smile doesn't leave her face. She's already used to my personality, I know and it drives her crazy sometimes. And I love to mess with her. Having a sister is weird and fun and heartwarming. We still spend almost every single day together and sometimes we just sit quietly in our garden of sylleblossoms, enjoying each other's company. I try my best to make her smile and laugh because I know there'll come a time that she won't do it every day.

And now that I think about it, Noctis won't either.

It's sad to think that they'll stop being kids so early in life. Because, when you're in your twenties, you want to live your life, not be controlled by some destiny and prophecy you didn't choose.

I have to do something about that.

And I know exactly how.

"What's with that grin?" Luna asks, giving me a warning look, "I don't like that grin. That's your _I have a plan that won't end up well_ grin."

"You can read my grins?" I gape at her, still grinning.

She gives me a look that clearly says _duh_ , "I've known you for twelve years, you know."

"So you won't be surprised with the plan I have in mind."

"Plan?" Noctis repeats quietly, sounding a bit nervous.

I turn my grin to him.

Oh, this is going to be _fun_.

And end up badly, but mostly _fun_.

 **~[O]~**

 **I'll leave it here and sleep and tomorrow I'll start writing the next one.** **And I'm deeply wondering if I should change the story type to humor but then I remember that it's humor just for a little while and then it'll end due to the storyline**

 **About Luna's dream, it's a bit obvious what it's about and it'll be explained soon.**

 **Anyways, see ya'll next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV._ I just own my character.

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Probably shouldn't say something like that but I just want to assure that this story is not abandoned. I just happen to have a lot of writting block, it was so damn hard to get this chapter done and I've been busy with, ya all know, life. You know, that thing that keeps making it hard for you to do anything? Yeah, that. So, I'm sorry I take longer than many other people to update my story. It must make you kind of annoyed.**

 **I apologize.**

 **But I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter and there's just one other thing I have to say. About Leanna taking Luna's place as Oracle, I'm not sure. I mean, I didn't and don't want to take a part Luna's character away from her. It'd be like making another person the Chosen King instead of Noctis.**

 **So, I can say, with 95% of sureness, that she won't be Oracle instead of Luna but a lot can happen in the story I guess and make me change my mind.**

 **And now, onto the new chapter** **and I apologize beforehand for this chapter. Writer's block is a shite and it clearly shows in this chapter that I didn't really know what to do. I wrote and rewrote it so much.**

 **So, it's alright to not like this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy nevertheless.**

 **And I just saw that this story reached 100 followers and that's crazy? Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it your support.**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter Five**

"This is not a good idea."

The plan was simple.

It was _way_ to simple and it wasn't like I could plan anything else, really. The idea was get Noctis out of his room and out of the Manor without being caught, use something as a disguise for him (which consists in a hat and sunglasses, which are completely not great for disguise but it was a spur of a moment kind of thing so I had to improvise) and take him through Tenebrae.

 _Okay_ , so it wasn't the brightest and biggest of plans but I have to start _somewhere_ , right?

And I'm sure he's tired of staying in his room all day, so it'll be good for him. And hopefully, it'll cheer him up.

 _Hopefully_.

"No, it isn't," I agree but I shrug when Luna looks at me with a incredulous look, "But I want to do it anyways."

"There's _soldiers_ around town," she stresses, looking at me seriously, "Or did you forget all those times we went into town?"

"I _didn't_ ," I say, pushing the wheelchair forward, "I can _never_ forget the fact that our home is under the Empire's power."

It was hard to forget, honestly.

All those times we went into town and even with disguises, the soldiers _always_ seemed to find us and follow us everywhere, as if they were waiting for us to be separated from Mother and the guards that would go with us and kidnap us. As such, Mother always kept us close to her side, not letting us get out of her sight. She also knew that it was dangerous for us to go out alone but that wouldn't stop us. It was a bad idea, we know, but we couldn't stay inside and not see how the people in the city lived.

The soldiers would also follow us until the bridge that leads to the manor but wouldn't go through it.

But I think that was because of the guards that are guarding the front door.

"Then you know that it's too dangerous to take the Prince outside!" Luna says loudly, grabbing my hands and shaking them, "Let's do something else instead."

But I grin, ever the optimistic, "Don't be so negative, Luna. It'll be fine."

"You're not scared of the soldiers?" Noctis asks quietly, looking up to me.

"I am," I admit, not knowing a reason why should lie, "I am terrified of what they could do to me or Luna or anyone really. I know how to fight but I know I wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"So, why do you go outside?"

I smile at him, "Because I don't want to stop living my life or stop helping people because of them."

Because I've had enough of having my life taken from me because of something. I got this second chance to be alive and I'm going to live it to the fullest. I'm not going to spend it in fear or hiding.

It's _my_ life.

I'm going to _live_ it. No matter what.

Because that's what _her_ mother wanted for her.

( _"I'm so sorry, honey," she says, sounding tired and defeated, her eyes red and puffy. She grabs one of_ her _skinny hands and squeezes it tightly, "How I wish I could give your life back, to run and actually_ live _it. How I wish I could give that to you but I can't. I'd pay whatever the price to make you well so you can live."_

Then, why did you do what you did when I was younger?

She _gets rid of the thought immediately._ She _shouldn't blame her mother anymore. Yes, she verbally and physically abused_ her _because she had begun drinking after she had her little sister. She became an alcoholic not long after that and it had been terrifying times. Her father had tried to stop her outbursts but her mother hadn't listened to him and threatened to divorce him. The only one safe was her little sister but only because_ she _protected her as best as_ _she_ _could._

 _Things only changed when_ her _condition was revealed and her mother began apologizing every single time but it was okay._ She _had already forgiven her._

 _It_ _wasn't_ _okay,_ she _knew. The scars mental and physical, were still there but the good moments in family after that small bad part of_ _her_ _life were a lot more and much better._

 _"I know, Mama. And maybe, I'll get a second chance to do just that."_

 _Her mother just cries harder and_ she _tries not to cry too because_ she _knew that her mother knew that_ she _was just trying to make her feel better._ )

I _got_ a second chance, mom. I don't know why but I did and I know that it's not with you guys but I'm _happy_.

(I haven't forgotten what you did to me and to my dad, but I forgive you because I know you didn't mean to. I just can't forget it.)

I'm happy I get to _live_. And even if I'll never see you guys again (or maybe I will, once I die in this world, who knows) I'll never forget you guys. And I need to stop referring to my past life as _her_ , as if I didn't care about it anymore because I _do._ I care about it and I'll hold it close to me forever.

Because, even though it was passed in a hospital bed almost all the time, it was still filled with good moments.

And it still _hurts_ to just even think about her and dad and her small little sister who I wouldn't see grow up.

 _I feel like I'll never get completely over it._

"Lea?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn my head to face Luna. We are in one of the back doors of the mansion. It's part of one of the guest rooms in the lower floor that still hasn't been used and it goes directly into the back garden. The idea was exiting through here and then go around the mansion and then through one of the bridges into town. That way, we escape the guards that are in the front door of the mansion and the ones that are in the main staircase outside.

Let's do this.

"Sorry," I apologize, grinning sheepishly, "I was just thinking about something."

"About how we're going to get caught?" she retorts, not necessarily mad. It was almost like she's joking.

I poke her side with my elbow gently, "C'mon, Luna. Have a little faith."

She crosses her arms, trying to look mad but I can see that she's fighting a smile, "Fine. If Mother finds out, I'm telling her it was your idea."

I mock gasp, "You would do that to your own _twin_?"

She finally lets out a giggle, "Yes."

"Meanie!" I lean in to speak to the boy on the wheelchair, who was watching us with his lips twitching, "You can't ever trust her. She'll _betray_ you, Noct."

Luna gasps, " _Leanna_!"

I giggle, not able to control it at her tone but I notice that he didn't laugh. He was staring at me with this look that I can't quite decipher.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern, "Did I say something wrong?"

Oh Six. Did I offend him somehow?

"No," he mumbles before looking down at his hands, "It's just... You called me Noct."

Oh. _Oh._ Shit.

I freeze, staring at him and hearing my twin scold me for calling him so informally but I'm just _mortified_ because I just called him with a nickname like I'm already a closed friend of his _and_ it's the nickname his best friends will call him in the future and I don't know what to do. It was just automatic. I used to call him that all the time _Before_ whenever I could play the game and now... It just slipped out.

"I'm... sorry," I say, not sure if I should apologize or not. I mean, I know that he doesn't mind when his friends call him that. He even preferes it, "I have a... habit of giving nicknames to everything and everyone. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't," the boy quickly says, looking up to me for a second and then back down again, "And... I don't mind it."

( _"I think he likes it a_ lot _when they call him Noct,"_ she - I - _say, holding the controller in my hands and eyes on the TV, "It's probably a way to make him feel... normal. Like, when they call him that, he doesn't feel like he's the prince. He just feels like a normal boy."_

 _"But he_ is _the prince," my little sister protests, her voice rising in tone, "He_ can't _be a normal boy! He's the heir and he has to act like it."_

 _"I don't think so," I_ _state, patting her head to make her calm down, "He's human too. He deserves to be treated as normal as possible. Yes, he's the prince but he shouldn't be treated like that all the time. He should have the opportunity to live normally."_

 _"But he can't live normally."_

 _"No," I agree, albeit a bit reluctantly, "No, he can't._ )

I still think that.

It doesn't matter what your position is. If you're famous or a president or king or a prince, it doesn't matter. If you want to be normal, even if it is only for a few hours, you should be free to do it. No one can make you do anything. Yes, you have responsabilities but you can take a time off from them and actually _live_ your life.

It's horrible having to witness people so young with such heavy burdens.

I mean, when they were just video game characters, it still kind of bothered me that they had to go through so much and now, that they are _real_ and _living_ and close to me, I just can't let it go the same way.

It's so unfair that they can't live their life as they want to.

"But you're the Prince!" Luna protests, a frown appearing on her face, "We can't treat you so informally."

"He doesn't like it, Luna," I tell her, opening the door that leads outside and then I begin pushing the wheelchair forward.

"I understand that," she responds, following us and closing the door, "But we can't just _not_ use respectful terms when talking about him."

"I'm right here," the boy in question mutters, frowning.

We quickly apologize and stop our argument. It'd lead nowhere. They never do but somehow, Luna and I always seem to end up arguing about something ridiculous or just so small and insignificant. It reminds me of the arguments I used to have with my little sister.

My chest squeezes for a second at the thought of her but I quickly shake my head, because I can not have a breakdown.

I had plenty of those while growing up.

Luna opens the door as slowly and quietly as she can and I push the wheelchair out, closing the door behind me. We walk around the mansion, passing by our garden of sylleblossoms and after making sure that none of the guards can see us (actually, a couple caught us but I just held my finger to my lips and I could've sworn they rolled their eyes, because they knew how I was and even though I told them to stay put as well, they began following us at a somewhat fair distance. Can't say that was bad) we go over one of the stone bridges that leads to the forest around the mansion and then, we quickly went into the small city.

The thing was that the city of Tenebrae wasn't that big. The mansion was in the middle of it with bridges leading to certain parts of the city. The one we use has some trees which cover up the path but the trees are few and you can reach the town easily. The city itself is around the mansion, like I said above and it's mostly ancient structures. The houses of the people are in stone as well and there's actually quite a lot of them and there's also a path that goes directly from the mansion's staircase to the station, which is hard to miss.

The game never fully showed the region so the first time that I went into the city when I was young, I was so excited to see it.

And no matter many times I do see it, I can never get tired of it.

It's just so... grand and beautiful and the ancient structures and it's just so beautiful.

I adjust the hoodie I'm wearing so that my face is still covered and I can see Luna doing the same. We walk forward and I notice Noctis looking around, from one side to the other. There aren't many people out but I can already see some of the emperial soldiers around. They're pretty hard to miss. They don't seem to notice us which is good. But we are getting some attention. People are looking at us more than once and they're probably wondering why we're covered but they don't ask and just go along with their lives. We pass some people sitting on the cold stoned floor, wearing just rags and they're so thin that you can see the bone.

I feel a surge of so much empathy for these people. It's not their fault that they have to live like this. It's the damn empire's. Mother can't do much. They're almost controlling her every move and every decision and the people are in the empire's grasp. I tell Luna to hold the wheelchair and make my way to this old lady that I always talk when I come into the city. We've became close and she's the grandmother I never got to meet in this life. She's sitting on a chair, outside her house and her blank eyes are staring into nothing. But even though she's blind, she's knitting a scarf. Says she's been doing that her whole life and doesn't need sight.

"Granny," I say softly, to not scare her and using the nickname she told me to call her because that's what the kids call her.

She recognizes my voice immediately. I can see by the way she smiles, "Aah, Lady Leanna."

"Ssh," I shush her quietly, "I'm trying to stay hidden and I told you to not call me Lady, Granny."

She chuckles, a rasp but somewhat warm sound, "Yes, yes. I know, child. So, what brings you to the city again?"

"It's to show a friend around," I explain, looking back to my sister and the prince, who are talking among themselves, "And I decided to come over and ask if you were doing alright. With your illness."

"I'm quite better," Granny tells me, "Your last visit with young Lady Lunafreya helped a lot. She's really a great healer, your sister is. She'll be an amazing Oracle after Queen Sylva."

I smile in agreement, "Yes, I think that too. She'll help tons of people."

"But you never did tell me, child," She reached over with a shaking hand and I give her mine so she can hold it, "Why don't you want to became Oracle? It's a great honor and it's in your blood, princess."

I frown a little at 'princess' but I'm not mad that she called me that because to her, I'm one, "I don't think I'd be good for that role, that's all."

"I think otherwise," she says, still smiling, "You both are equally gifted. Maybe in different ways but don't ever think that you won't be good as Oracle. You don't know how the future goes. Maybe you'd do a wonderful job."

I want to say the contrary, that I _do_ know the future and that that's one of the reasons why I don't want to become Oracle because it'd change the timeline _waay_ to much. And if the timeline changed (because who knows what I changed with my presence? Maybe everything's different now) I won't be able to forsee what's to come and that would be a disadvantage for my plan to save my family.

"Who knows?" I muse, patting her crinkled hand gently, "I have to go now, Granny. I'll see you the next time I come."

"Goodbye, dear. Be careful of those soldiers. You and your sister as well. They're always around."

"You don't have to worry. I'll take my leave then."

I walk back and we continue our walk through the city. I keep a careful eye in some of the soldiers that seem to be following us. The guards that are with us also came a bit closer to us which is probably how the soldiers assumed who we are. But I try my best to ignore them, answering some of Noctis' questions about Tenebrae and the city. It's hard. I can hear the clanking of their armor and Luna seems to have noticed it too. She gives me a look and we start to walk a little faster, careful to not hit the wheelchair, or anyone or anything. Maybe we should just go back home.

Maybe this was a horrible, _horrible_ idea.

If something happens...

It'll be my fault.

"Lea," Luna whispers, stepping closer to me and I notice the soldiers that are coming towards us from the front as well.

We're surrounded.

Damn it.

The guards are now right on us, in front and behind us and they get into defensive stances. The soldiers don't attack us but they get their weapons ready as well. My pulse starts to get out of control. I grasp Luna's hand in my tightly and she squeezes back. This is all my fault this all my faultthisisallmyfault _thisisallmyfault-_

"We need to get out of here," I mutter to myself, touching the shoulder of the boy on the wheelchair. I eye the soldiers and the guards helping us, "We have to find a way."

"How?" my twin whispers back.

I don't say anything because I don't know. I just pull the wheelchair back and look around to try and find a way back to the mansion. We didn't walk that far away from it so it could still be easy to go back there, if we found a way around the soldiers.

"My Ladies," one of the guards speaks up and I nearly jump. It's actually a woman and it was so out of nowhere that it kind of scared me, "We need to get you back into the mansion."

And with a single movement, the guard that was behind us swings his sword and destroys the two soldiers blocking our way back.

The armors are cut in half, static coming out of the cuts in both soldiers, and they fall down into the floor. The moment that they are destroyed gives the other two soldiers reason to attack and they do, but the guard blocks the coming attempt and proceeds to push them back. I can see many other soldiers coming towards us. People give startled shouts and move away immediately and at the sudden path, the woman that was guarding us makes me turn the wheelchair around so I can push it and places a hand on my back. Luna is holding onto my arm tightly and I don't know what Noctis is thinking but he has his head down. I wonder what's going through his mind.

The only thing I can think is that this was a _terrible_ idea.

I mean, coming into the city was never a problem and we've had problems like this before but I should've planned this much better.

We shouldn't have come out.

And especially with the world's hope unprotected.

I feel my eyes stinging, the undeniable guilt eating me away. My stomach is burning and I can't stop thinking of how we could've easily been captured and taken if those two guards hadn't been there or if they'd be defeated. We got _lucky._ It was just luck.

 _Six... I don't know what I would've done if they had manged to capture us because of me._

Mother and the King are going to be so _furious._

The two guards focus on pushing the soldiers away with their soldiers, destroying some of them here and there, so that we have a clear way to the mansion. Most of the city's people are already inside their houses so the streets are pretty much empty. Some of them hide inside the shops and other's try to help the guards fight off the soldiers with brooms and sticks but they are just thrown into the floor, immediately hit by the soldiers' weapons. I hear gunshots too and my body goes cold. I take a peak over my shoulder, seeing a man's body hitting the hard floor, red spreading under him.

I look forward, feeling sick in my stomach.

 _Someone's dead. Oh Six._ Someone's _dead!_

What have I done? Why did it turn out this badly?

I just wanted to help someone.

 _Why is it that, whenever I try to be nice, things just go down the drain?_

" _Down_!" The woman shouts urgently. Quickly, I duck with Luna and let my body cover the wheelchair, lowering the boy's head. Gunshots and armors hitting the floor reach my ears again, "Quickly now!"

I see the main stone bridge that leads to the front door of the mansion and I speed up my pace, Luna's hand still tight on my arm. As we go over the stone bridge, I notice that the two guards stay behind to block the way, so the soldiers don't pass. I see them continue to fight them off as we reach the front door and the guards that were protecting the front area of the mansion are already moving to help them. Luna pushes the door open and we nearly stumble insideinside, breathing hard. The door closes and I can still hear the sound from outside but the frantic voice of Mother is louder.

" _Lunafreya_! _Leanna_!" She's coming down the stairs, followed close by the King and four guards. The moment she reaches us, we're in her arms and I'm just trying really hard not to cry, "You're both alright, thank the Six!" She pulls back and gives us a stern look, "What were you both _thinking_? I've told you both _countless_ times to not go into the city unsupervised! And you took the _Prince_ with you! So, I ask again, _what were you both thinking?"_

Luna opens her mouth-

"It's my fault," I say, before she can take the blame for me. I know what she's thinking. It's just the thing she likes to do the most. I look down, unable to meet my mother's eyes, "It was my idea, Mother. I just wanted to show the city to the Prince and it seemed harmless at first. After all, we went out other times and-"

"Leanna, you had the _Prince_ with you!" she stresses, her voice loud and clear. She grabs my shoulders, shaking them, "Do you understand? You took him out of his room, where he was supposed to be _resting_ , and you took him out of the mansion, into the city! Do you understand how _serious_ this is? What if you got captured?"

I don't say anything, bitting my lip hard and she shakes me one more time, "Tell me, Leanna. _What if the three of you got captured?_ "

I try not snap. I really do. But I was never good under pressure. And the words just come out, without control.

" _I'd feel horrible!_ " I exclaim loudly, feeling the guilt continuing to eat me away inside, "I'd feel even more guilty than I feel now! I understand what happened, Mother and I feel _horrible_ about it! I wish I had never thought of the _damn_ idea! It's a bad one and I'm so, _so,_ ** _so sorry!_** I just wanted to show him something other that the room's walls! I realize that it was the _worst_ idea I could've come up with but I just wanted to help."

I turn to the King and I can't decipher the look on his eyes. I bow down, really low, bangs covering my face from view, so they can't see how my eyes are filling with tears. I _hate_ how I cry whenever someone shouts at me or I yell at someone. It's something I can't control.

"I'm so, _so,_ ** _sorry_** for putting your son - the Prince - in danger. It was never my intention but I understand that it was unforgivable."

"It wasn't just her fault, Mother, Your Majesty," Luna speaks up, pressing closer to my side and taking my shaking hand, "I objected against the idea, yes but I didn't do much to stop her. The idea didn't seem... as bad, as it ended. So, I apologize as well."

She bows down as well and I squeeze her hand. She looks at me through her bangs and gives me a small smile and a nod. She does so much for me. She's supporting me even though this is all my fault.

Why does she keep doing this?

"Well," the King speaks for the first time since we got back to the mansion. I look up and he has this stern look, not letting any emotion show, "It has ended well but we can't shake the fact that any of you could've been capture, like your mother said. I am glad you're alright and that nothing happened to you but taking my son outside _was_ a bad idea and-"

"Dad."

His Majesty stops to look at his son. I do too, wondering what he's going to say. Noctis looks at me and Luna for a split second before facing his father and Mother.

"I wanted to go," he says and my eyes go wide. Is he doing what I think he's doing? "You can't blame all this on them. I _wanted_ to go outside and I didn't object to the idea. So... You should put the blame on me too."

"No!" the protest was flowing out of my lips before I could process, "You shouldn't, Your Majesty! It was _my_ idea! I should be punished, not Luna or the Prince! They didn't do anything! They just went along with me!"

"Leanna-!" Luna tries to say something but I don't let her.

"No, Luna," I say at once, turning to her, "I can't let you take blame when you were the one who opposed to the idea and were right to do so. I have to take responsability for my actions. I can't let both of you take the blame with me when you didn't do anything."

Mother stares hard at me and I stare back, ready to take anything.

I'm ready to take fully responsability.

~[O]~

Turns out, my punishment was pretty much not to do something like that again and I was forbidden to get out of my room, to train or go into the garden, for undetermined time. Mother wasn't sure if that would be enough to make me learn to not do something like that again, so she decided to take my books as well and told me to use the time to study for our classes. I can't say I like the punishment but I'm glad it's not something worse.

Oh and I can't exactly go talk with Noctis anymore but I'd find a way anyways.

But Gentiana will probably try to stop me.

I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"I can't believe you've done that."

I pause from petting Umbra, who is lying beside me while Pryna is on Luna's side. We are both sitting on my bed in our room, sent here by our fuming Mother so she could discuss something important with the King. I look up to Ravus, who's pacing in front of us, looking stressed.

"Do you have any idea what could've happened?" he asks and I'm not sure if he's talking to us or to himself. He raises his mismatched eyes to look at me, "What were you _thinking_ , Lea? Going into the city without protection? With the Prince no less? That was a reckless and _stupid_ idea."

"I know, but I just wanted to help," I whisper softly, knowing that it was exactly as he said, "I wanted to get him out of that room and show him the city. I feel horrible."

Luna gently grabs my hand and squeezes. She doesn't say anything because she knows that I know this is deserved. I deserve this, just like I deserve my punishment. I did something I shouldn't.

Our brother kneels in front of us, eyeing me, "You should've told someone. Anyone. Me or the guards or Mother. You shouldn't have done this in the dark. Your lucky those guards followed the three of you when they noticed you leaving the mansion."

So that's why they knew where we were. Now it makes sense. I nod, knowing he's absolutely right, "I'm sorry, Ravus."

He sighs, shaking his head, "I'm just glad you're both alright. You don't even know the panic that Mother was going through when she came to find me, asking about you two. And the panic _I_ was going through."

He looks at us sternly, "Don't _ever_ do something like that again."

"Yes, sir," I say, jokingly saluting me while Luna giggles.

Ravus rolls his eyes and stands up, pressing his lips to my forehead and Luna's before leaving our room. I sigh, letting myself fall on the mattress.

 _Six_. And to think that this was just supposed to be a nice surprise for a boy who already suffered too much in his life.

 _Note to self_ : _don't_ ever _think about surprises, Leanna._

Knowing my luck, they'll just end up going badly.

 **~[O]~**

 **Welp. This is awful and just random. I wasn't sure what to write. Like I said above, it's completely okay to not like this one more time, I'm sorry I took** _ **sooo**_ **long.**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Final Fantasy XV._ I just own my character..

 **Summary:** Dying had been inevitable. It was something she couldn't stop. But this she'd be able to change. Change her family's fate. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to save her family's lives, who were more important than she ever would be. [SI!OC-as-Luna's-twin]

 **Hey guys!**

 **I already created a author's note so you guys knew what has been happening lately and why I'm so late so I won't take your time here! Thanks for the kind words! You're all awesome!**

 **Also,** **I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well**. **It may be a bit funky or weird so I'm sorry for that.**

 **About the ideas you guys suggested, I'll be sure to think on them and see what I'll end up doing! Thanks!** **I'll be using one or two of your ideas,** _Evanescentfacade_. **Thanks so much for suggesting them!**

 **And also, remember what I said in previous chapters. Decisions Leanna makes will get their consequences.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~[O]~**

 **Chapter Six**

The thing about my punishment was that it wasn't exactly a punishment.

Sure, Mother took my books and kind of forbid me from leaving my room for a while but it wasn't as bad as I thought.

I thought that Luna couldn't exactly be put out of _our_ room but Mother managed to surprise me when she made my twin sleep in another room, away from me. Ravus couldn't show up because apparently, since the incident in town, he's been with the guards to make sure that something like that won't happen again. I was allowed to leave my room to go eat, because Mother wasn't _heartless_ but I was told to go back into the room immediately after that without talking with anyone. And I wasn't allowed to play with Pryna and Umbra and to contact Noctis or even being in the same room as him until my punishment was over.

It's been like this for two days now and to be quite honest...

... I'm _freaking_ losing it.

The white walls and marble floor of my room are becoming such an _eyesore._ I didn't think I'd hate my own room but being the only thing I see in hours, it's getting annoying to see the same thing over and over. I'm feeling exactly what I used to feel when I'd be stuck in the hospital bed. Seeing white and more and even more _white. Just white._

I'm going crazy, aren't I?

I've tried to distract myself. I _honestly_ did.

But for Six's sake, I just can't.

I groan, pushing myself to a sitting position and stand up. I begin walking around the room, fixing some of the sylleblossoms and looking outside the window. I reorganize my clothes and Luna's and after that, I end up in the same position as before; lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 ** _knock knock_**

I startle at the sound (it's low but it's _there_ ) and sit up immediately, frowning at the door. I'm not allowed to have someone in my room and everyone has been warned about it by Mother. So who?

"Yes?" I ask hesitantly, as I approach the door. I'm still not sure who could it be.

There's nothing for a few seconds before, "It's, uh, me."

I blink a couple of times because that voice is surely _Noctis'_ muffled by the fact he's on the other side of the door but it's impossible for him to be talking to me when his dad probably forbade him for having any contact with me.

But then again, he's not exactly the best _example_ for following orders or rules.

"What are you doing here?" I wonder softly, sitting down with my back leaning on the door, "You know I can't open the door, right?"

"... Yeah," he sounds weird. I can't pinpoint what exactly but there's something going on, "I know. I just, uh... I think that you wouldn't like to spend a long time without talking to someone so..."

Oh my Six. I can just imagine him blushing like the little shy cute thing he is. I giggle, hand covering my mouth so he won't hear, "So to put it simple, you wanted to _talk_ to me so I wouldn't go crazy?"

He didn't answer but I could just picture his face turning even more red in embarrassment. Oh, how I like to tease him.

"I'd really like someone to talk to," I tell him, after a while, "Especially because Mother doesn't let me spend time with Luna or Ravus at all so I _am_ kind of going crazy."

I hear a sound that could've been a laugh but even though it was a big step, I didn't comment on it.

"So, what kind of stories do you have that you can tell me?"

It became kind of our thing, meeting up and talking through the door.

It was somewhat _weird_ because we weren't face to face but it didn't stop us.

During the whole period of my punishment, Noctis would show up at the door of my room and we'd talk through it until he had to go back to his father. He'd talk about Lucis and how living there was and about also about his close advisor/friend that, even though he didn't say his name, somehow I knew he was talking about Ignis (but I wasn't sure if he had met him before the accident or was he supposed to only meet Ignis _after_ the accident? I can't be sure) and these small stories about small events that happened before his accident. In return, I told him about how growing up in a country controlled by the Empire was and how bad it was. It wasn't necessarily the best topic so I'd try to lighten up the mood with some story from mine and Luna's childhood.

We pretty much used the time of my punishment to learn more about each other and to become proper friends because that's exactly what he needed. He needed some happiness in his life, even if it is short lived.

And me too, to be perfectly honest.

We needed some fun.

( _"You nearly_ burned _the kitchen?"_

 _"I just forgot to turn off the stove and everything was okay! I didn't burn anything!"_

 _I heard a small laugh and smiled because he'd been doing that more frequently and it made me feel happy that he's letting himself be_ himself _around me, "You left the_ stove _on. How could you forget such a thing?"_

 _I pouted, knowing fully well that it was childish but still did, "I was distracted."_

 _"With_ what

 _I heard him try to hold on his laugh at the fact that I didn't have a comeback but it was futile, "You shouldn't have forgotten such a important thing, Lea."_

 _The nickname rolled so easily out of him and it felt_ right _. It felt like when Luna or Ravus said it. But Noctis seemed to realize what he had said and stammered out a, "S-Sorry! Shouldn't have said that!"_

 _Oh Six, he's adorable._

 _"It's fine," I spoke up and it was more than fine. The nickname meant that we'd be friends from that talk on, "You can call me Lea. After all, we're_ friends _now._

 _It was quiet for a small while but then I heard the murmured, "Yeah... friends."_ )

And it was after that small moment that I _knew._

We were friends.

When my punishment was _finally_ over (about four days?), I all but jumped on Luna and hugged her with all my might, exclaiming about how much I missed her. She had rolled her eyes, giggling but I felt her arms around me being tight.

I continued having my talks with Noctis but this time Luna would join us every now and then. They also became friends not long after that. We'd talk for _hours_ and that's saying a lot. Sometimes, if he could, Ravus would join us, so his relationship with Noctis would be somewhat different from the one in the game. They weren't friends per say but they weren't strangers anymore either. They talked. It wasn't the same as when he'd talk with me and Luna but it was _something_ and I'm happy with that.

I was happy with just the four of us having fun together, be it reading the books about Eos from the library or just talking to each other. We could also be found playing with Pryna and Umbra (mostly giving them belly rubs and letting them bathe in the sun because they're _spoiled_ ) and I actually found a deck of cards and proceeded to tell them to teach them how to play Go Fish.

And Luna was absolutely _deathly_ while playing it.

( _"Fours, brother?"_

 _He groaned and picked up the cards she wanted, which happened to be two and my twin grinned happily, when she joined them to her own pair._

 _Luna turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes, "Hmm... sevens?"_

 _Shaking my head in disbelief, I handed her my three card and she giggled happily to herself. This has been going on for_ three _turns. She hasn't even let us play yet! How is she so damn good at this game?_

 _"Are you going to let us play, Luna?" I whined, looking at her now three 'books' of cards._

 _"Nope," she replied, still grinning and looked towards Noctis, who was sulking behind his cards and he groaned when she said, "Two's?"_ )

I'm _never_ letting her play Go Fish ever again.

Or _any_ card game for that matter.

(She had laughed when I told her that and replied teasingly, "Well, I could teach you how to play well.")

Needless to say, she received a session of tickles that made her cry really hard.

 **~[O]~**

 **Luna:.**

It burns, _she thinks to herself as she watches the inferno around_ _her._

 _The fire is wild and she feels it brushing against her skin, the smoke filling her nostrils._ _She coughs heavily, raising an arm to her face._

Family. Where's my family? _is her imidiate thought and she looks around frantically, finding her twin making her way towards her._

 _"You need to go, Luna!" Leanna says and immediately Luna refuses, shaking her head in denial. After all, they still haven't found their brother or mother, "You_ have _to! They'll keep you here, locked up until you're ready and I will_ not _let that happen!_ "

 _"Ready for what?" Luna asks, coughing a bit more, looking around again and she tries to turn around but her sister's hands are holding onto her shoulders to keep her facing her, "Where's Mother? And Ravus? Where are th--"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Her sister's voice is just a whisper but everything seems to stop with it. The flames disappear in a blink of an eye and now, the two of them are standing in darkness. Her chest squeezing painfully, Luna holds onto her sister's hand but her eyes are focused on an another thing._

 _Her brother is kneeling on the floor, his face wet with the tears that were falling non stop down his cheeks and when she looks down, her heart is pierced when she finds their mother's body lying there, unmoving and filled with burns._

 _"No..." Luna whispers, stepping forward but when she does so, Leanna leaves her side to step ahead of her, eyes on their mother as well. Luna can't see her sister's face but she can hear her words._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, **I'm sorry,**_ I'm sorry!"

 _Everything around them disappears, leaving the two sisters alone and Leanna is still shouting,_

 _"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything!_ I'm sorry!"

Luna startles awake when something hits her side.

She sits up immediately, looking around for anything that could be wrong, finding Umbra and Pryna at the end of the bed, looking up and whimpering and that's when the shouting hits her ears. Leanna, who fell asleep curled up to her, is trashing around, words falling from her lips without, the _same_ very words Luna had heard her say in her dream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm so sorry!_ "

"Lea," she speaks up softly, shaking her twin's arm but she doesn't wake up, " _Leanna_!"

She shakes with a bit more force and Leanna's eyes snap open and she sits up so fast, a sob leaving her throat. Luna's heart _aches_ seeing her sister like this. She wraps her arms around the sobbing girl, who just allows herself to fall into the safety of the arms holding her.

"'m so'ry," she's whimpering sounding almost like a child, her body shaking so, so _much_. Luna just holds her tighter, feeling her own eyes watering, "I just- I d-don't know how to _stop_ it! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

It's really not, because there's obviously something really _wrong_ but what else could she say when her sister's a sobbing mess? And what was with that dream? And with Leanna mumbling the same words from her dream?

She can't really understand but her sister is the priority now.

"Shh," Luna whispers, running a hand through Leanna's blond hair and moving the sweaty bangs away, "Everything's okay. Just calm down."

But the other girl pulls away slightly, shaking her head vigorously as her blue eyes meet Luna's identical pair, babbling out, "It's _not_ okay! I haven't done _anything_! _Planned anything_! I-I don't think I can cha-- I _have_ to b-but I don't think I _can_ and I-I just--" She sniffles, wiping at her tears furiously, "I _have_ to and I just--" She falls silent, little sobs falling from her lips.

"Lea, what do you think you can't do?" Luna says, holding her sister's hand tightly and making her look up to her, two pairs of identical orbs meeting, "You're _amazing_. You're so smart and kind and it... it _hurts_ to see you like this! I'm not sure what this is about b-but you're doubting yourself and you _shouldn't_! You're capable of doing _anything_!"

And Leanna... Six, Leanna just _stares_ at her with wide eyes, like she's seeing her for the first time.

"You really think so?" she whispers softly.

" _Of course I do_! You can do _anything_! I'm sure of it! And if you feel like you can't do it on your own, let me _help_ you so please... tell me what's wrong."

Silence falls between them and although not uncomfortable, Luna finds herself fidgeting nervously. Why is her sister staring at her hands like that? She's not longer crying but she's curling and uncurling her fists and Luna's a _bit_ worried that maybe she's deciding to do something rash or just snap at her for offering her help or just--

"I need to tell you something."

She blinks. Well, she wasn't expecting _that_ but she'll take anything at this point, "You can trust me with anything, you know that."

"You're not gonna believe me," Leanna whispers to herself but Luna still manages to catch it.

Now, she's getting a bit scared, "What is it?"

Her sister takes a deep breath and then, she just blurts _it out._

 **~[O]~**

 **Leanna:.**

The words just . . . flew out of my mouth, non stop.

Everything I've kept buried inside me just _burst_ out of me and it feels _good_. I feel like something heavy rose from my shoulders and I feel like I can really _breathe_. I tell her _everything_. From the point where I lived in another universe and was sick to my reincarnation as Leanna in this world and to the fact that I. . . know the future of the world and our family. Luna is giving me her whole attention, her eyes widening when I explain certain parts and now that I'm finishing, I can see that her eyes are wet but she's not crying. She's not letting the tears fall.

My voice trails off and I quiet down, hands curling in my lap.

My sister is quiet. She's staring at me but not quite seeing me; like she's seeing _through_ me. I want to ask if somethines wrong or if she freaking _believes_ me but my voice is stuck in my throat.

I mean, why would she believe me? The whole story is freaking _unbelievable_. Dying and being reincarnated in another world? No one would believe that! That's probably why she's staring at me like that.

I open my mouth, ready to tell her it's just a joke and that it's just something made up, when she finally speaks.

"I knew that there _was_ something about you. I couldn't exactly tell what it was but just . . . there'd be these times in which you'd just gaze around you and at us with this look of awe and just you seemed to _know_ somethings," she murmurs softly, reaching out and taking one of my hands so she can squeeze it gently. Luna looks up to me and the tears that I'd seen gather in her eyes roll down her cheeks, "It never crossed my mind that it'd be because you are from another _world_ ," a laugh leaves my lips and she smiles at me, "It sounds . . . unbelievable but I know you'd never make something like this up."

She's right. I wouldn't but I still need to make sure, " . . . So you believe me?"

She doesn't hesitate before she's moving her head in a nod and the _relief_ that fills my body is so _much_. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and with a small broken sob, I throw myself into her arms, into my other half's arms. She squeezes me into her like she's not willing to let me go.

She believe me. _She believes me_.

"And Mother knows about it too?" Luna asks, not sounding angry or upset that I'd told Mother first and running her fingers through my blonde strands as I lay my head on her lap.

I nod, my eyes closed, "I think she knew that there was something _off_ about me and I had a talk with her when I was younger."

" . . . You told me that you have been reborn from another world and that you have knowledge about this - _our_ \- world, about our family and . . . the future."

I freeze but force myself to calm the pounding of my heart that has began to accelerate, nodding once without speaking.

The fingers in my hair stop moving," . . . Can you tell me?"

 _You shouldn't,_ a part of my mind that almost sounds like Gentian says, _It'll have consequences. Don't tell her._

But . . . I wanted to tell her _everything_. I started this conversation (although spontaneously) with the main idea of telling her everything, so I finally wouldn't be alone in carrying all of _this_ inside my head! I want someone that I can tell and plan with about what to do next and who better than my sister, who plays a major role in the whole story?

But now that I give it a thought, maybe I shouldn't tell her.

 _Consequences consequences_ consequences. The word goes through my head repeatedly, like a broken radio. If I tell her, would it _truly_ change everything?

 _Of course it would, idiot,_ I snap at myself. It would change so much because in the original timeline, Luna has no knowledge of anything. She went through her life imprisoned and then as the a oracle, helping people as best as she could. And in the end, she gave her everything for her prince and died with her purpose done.

But then again, Leanna Nox Fleuret didn't exist in the original timeline and my existence probably already changed _so much_!

Although everything had been pretty much the same until now, it doesn't promise that it will continue like this as we go on. I still want to save Mother's life, no matter what the cost and it'll be easier if I have Luna to help me plan something, right?

 _You're being selfish,_ a part of me whispers, _not caring about the consequences of your decision._ I _care_ about the consequences! I care about them a lot but, I just . . . want someone with me in this. That's all I want.

. . . So I tell her.

About the future of our family and the future of the world overall; the outcomes and decisions and just _everything_.

 **~[O]~**

 **I apologize if the chapter seems a bit all over the place.**

 **It took a long bit of time to finish it and it's not even close in length to the last ones and I'm a bit disappointed with myself in that bit. I wanted to gice you guys a longer chapter but if I force my mind to do something it cannot, it's just bad for me so I hope you guys don't mind this smaller chapter.**

 **The whole Leanna telling Luna about her reincarnation and all was a bit of a spur in the moment but I _had_ thought of writing it at some point. I wasn't sure it'd be this fast honestly! But I'm pretty happy with it, because it gives me a bit more to work with and just the consequences that it'll have on the future and just . . . I'm excited, guys. Can you tell? ahahah**

 **I'm gonna start working on the next chapter soon, I promise and I'll do my best to publish it as soon as I can!** **Thank you all for the support! I'm doing my best!**

 **Until then!**


End file.
